Silmaria
Silmaria is both the name of a kingdom in the Med Sea and the kingdom's capital city on the island of Marete. The kingdom is also sometimes called Mariana. It lies south of Spielburg and Mordavia, east of Shapeir, and north of Tarna. The city of Silmaria is a large port city, a center of trade for the entire world of Gloriana. It is renown throughout Gloriana, and is often thought of as the ideal place to live by people from foreign lands. Although the city was built as a nearly impenetrable fortress, there has not been a standing army for many years. The city has flourished in peace and prosperity. History Silmaria was founded some time after the destruction of Atlantis. It was initially ruled by the ancestors of Minos. Although many attempts were made to invade the city, it has never fallen to enemies throughout its long history. Though largely prosperous, the city has had some economic trouble. Inflation was a serious concern in Silmaria while the lands of East Fricana were threatened by war. Problems in Silmaria would soon grow much more dire, however. King Justinian fell to the blade of an assassin, as did a well-respected merchant. Hesparian Mercenaries invaded the kingdom and began a war with the Tritons. Many residents of Silmaria fled in fear. The Dragon Pillars also began to break. Fortunately, Elsa von Spielburg and the Hero of Mordavia competed in the Rites of Rulership that followed Justinian's death. They uncovered the plot by Minos to control the kingdom and stopped it, and defeated the Dragon of Doom forever once it was released. Society Silmaria is a multicultural hub for the world, though the local culture focuses primarily on fishing. It is an area where both science and magic are highly respected. Although a peaceful and prosperous locale, it is also a thriving area for thieves. Economy Unlike many lands of Gloriana, Silmaria only uses one coin, the Drachma. One hundred Mordavian Kopeks can be exchanged for a Drachma. Government The King of Silmaria is chosen through competition, rather than through succession. The Rites of Rulership determine who shall take on the crown after the death or abdication of the king. The King is aided by a full council of advisors. Population The population of Silmaria is primarily human, but also includes some gnomes, Katta, Liontaurs, Canines, and centaurs. Places Nob Hill *Nob Hill News Board *The Hall of Kings *Ferrari's Home *The Arena *The Abandoned House *The Spinning Hat Town Square *Silmarian Apothecary *Magic Shop of Silmaria *First Bank of Silmaria *The merchants Sarra, Marrak, Wolfie, and Salla The Docks *The Silmarian Dock *The Dead Parrot Inn *Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School at 12345 Aerris Way *Pholus' Weapon Shop *The East Gate **Science Island **Buff Bluffs The West Gate *The West Gate *The Barracks *The Silmarian Prison *Gnome Ann's Land Inn *Silmarian Adventurers' Guild *Silmarian Thieves' Guild Notable Residents Several very important people have or may have lived in Silmaria, these include: *The Prince of Shapeir *King Justinian *Elsa von Spielburg *Toro *Shakra sah Tarna *Logos *Erasmus and Fenris *Salim Nafs *Julanar *Minos *Senor Ferrari Real World The kingdom of Silmaria is the location of the game Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire. External Links *Quest for Glory Omnipedia Silmaria Category:Marete Category:Kingdom of Silmaria